


It's Alright - Sans x Depressed!Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Gets a little sweet near the end, Just so you know you're all beautiful and amazing and there are people out there who care for you, Reader is like really depressed, Suicide Attempt, The whole beginning is nothing but angst, mentions of cutting, never give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far this is only going to be a one-shot. Please tell me how I did since this is my first time writing an Undertale story.</p><p>Undertale belongs to Toby Fox<br/>You belong to yourse</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright - Sans x Depressed!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to write something sweet and fluffy, but after awhile I thought it be better to go with an angst filled story. Feedback would be appreciated, hope you like the story.

_“Don’t you know, those who climb Mt. Ebott never come back” your ears perked up as you heard the small conversation taking place at the desk behind you. Your pencil halting in its movements as you quickly turn your head to the side and looked back at the two teenagers._

_“What do you mean? Like they just disappear completely?” the second teen questioned, tilting their head._

_“Uh-huh” the first one said, nodding their head quickly. “None of the bodies of anyone who has climbed that mountain has ever popped back up!”_

_“That’s horrible! Shouldn’t they block off the path that leads up there?!”_

_“I think they have, but I heard a few other students talking about little hidden paths that are still open. Some were even making plans to head up there and check the surrounding area themselves sometime soon” the first one said. By this point the bell had rang loudly, drowning out anything else they had to say as you slowly begin to pack your things up. You watched with tired eyes as the other students quickly stood and briskly walked out of the room. Already chatting away as they all started to make plans with their friends._

_By the time you threw your bag over your shoulder, the last student had already walked out the door. Leaving just you and the teacher. “[Your Name], please come here for a minute” you flinched as you halted in your steps when you heard your teacher call your name. Looking down to the floor, you quickly shuffle over to their desk, briskly looking up and making eye contact before looking back down._

_“Yes, ma’am?” you asked._

_“Is everything alright? I’ve started to notice that your grades have been slipping and you barely seem to be focusing during class at all either” you winced at the worried tone your teacher gave you. Subconsciously you started playing with the long sleeves of your [Favorite Color] sweater, only the tips of your fingers seemed to poke through the opening of them._

_“Everything’s fine, ma’am. Just haven’t been getting much sleep is all, you know how us teenagers are with our obsession of the internet. Always losing track of time” you said, giving a weak laugh as you forced your lips to twitch upwards into a crooked smile. It was quiet for a minute before you heard a small sigh._

_“Alright, if you say so. Just be sure to get enough sleep tonight and don’t hesitate to ask and see the school’s guidance consular. As one of my students I would hate to know if something happened to you” you just nodded your head, giving a small ‘bye’ to your teacher before exiting the classroom and out into the hallway. You kept your gaze focused on the floors that reflected the fluorescent lights that were on the ceiling. From time to time, you’d flicker your gaze from left to right, looking at the few students that were hanging around their lockers as they whispered and giggled to one another._

_“[Your Name]! Hey [Your Name]!” you flinched at the loud voice and quicken footsteps before someone threw themselves onto your back. You stumbled forward, caught off guard as gravity started to drag your body downwards. You bit you tongue to hold back a cry as you roughly smashed onto the floor, a new amount of weight added onto your back as the sound of giggling filled your ears._

_“Hey, [Friend’s Name]” you mumbled, turning your head and looking up at them as they sat on your back. Smiling down at you with a wide smile, they had such a pretty smile. You gave a heavy sigh as you returned their smile with a small one._

_“[Your Name], you don’t have anything planned today, correct?” [Friend’s Name] asked. You stayed silent, looking away from your friend in thought. ‘Those who climb Mt. Ebott never come back’ you thought, recounting what that student had said earlier._

_“Actually I do have plans” you said, the smile on your lips growing smaller as you look back towards your friend with gentle [Eye Color] eyes. [Friend’s Name] pouted as they got off you and helped you up. You hissed slightly at their tight grip on your wrist, causing the sore cuts hidden by the sleeves of your sweater to sting in protest at the contact. Gently you pried their hand from your wrist and drew your arm back, giving them a gentle smile as they tilted their head._

_“I was hoping we could go see a movie together, since we haven’t gotten a chance to hang out that much since we’ve entered high school” [Friend’s Name] said, looking down. “It’s our senior year, I’d like to spend as much time as I can with you and [Second Friend’s Name] before we all go off to college” they mumbled. You just continued to smile, your chest tightening as your throat clenched. ‘Where was this attitude back when we first entered?’ you bitterly thought, your gentle smile now becoming strain as you gave a forced chuckle._

_“I’m sorry, maybe next time, maybe you and [Second Friend’s Name] could go and do something together today. This thing I have to do is really important” you said, your tone sharp causing [Friend’s Name] to flinch._

_“[Your Name], are you alright?” they asked as you started to walk past them. You froze, slight regret filling you for your venomous attitude earlier. ‘Idiot, you don’t deserve their friendship’ you thought sighing._

_“I’m fine, I just want to go and get that thing I’m doing today done and over with” you mumbled._

_“Promise you’ll hang out with me tomorrow?” you were taken aback by their request before giving a dull laugh._

_“Promise” you lied through gritted teeth, your eyes stinging and your throat clenching. [Friend’s Name] was quiet for a moment before they gave you a bright smile and a quick hug. With a short ‘see ya’ they were already off down the hallway to go look for [Second Friend’s Name]. ‘I’m horrible, this is for the best’ you thought as you continued on towards the school’s exit._

_-Time Skip-_

_“I’m home” you called out, quietly shutting the front door behind you and throwing your school bag to the side near the front door. The floorboards creaked underneath your shoes as you walked into the kitchen. No one was there, not even a note. ‘Huh? Must still be at work’ you thought looking around. Leaving the kitchen, you started to walk around the house, mindlessly thinking. Only to stop when you spotted your reflection in the mirror hung up in the hallway._

_Your skin was pale, black bags were underneath your dull eyes. Your hair was a mess and your clothing weren’t the best. In general, you looked like a mess. “Heh, do I really want to go through with this?” you asked yourself, looking down at your worn out shoes. ‘Yes, yes I do. It’s for the best, it’s not like any of them would miss me’ you told yourself. Your eyes growing duller by the minute as you turned away from the mirror and headed towards the front door._

_“They won’t find me, if what that kid said was true” you breathed out, exiting the house. “They’ll all probably think I ran away, which is for the best” you mumbled, walking down the sidewalk and towards the ever growing shadow of Mt. Ebott. ‘I’m just so…selfish…they really will be better off without me’ you thought. Tears lightly welling up in your eyes as you looked down at the cracked sidewalk, chuckling._

_-Time Skip-_

_You panted heavily as you stopped, now only halfway up the mountain. The sun was already starting to set, bathing the place in a beautiful reddish orange glow. So far…nothing’s happened. You’ve haven’t run into a single danger once…no dangerous animals or anything. “I’m a good distance up, but jumping from this height…there’s no guarantee it would work fully” you panted out, looking over the side of the path. There were so many things in the way, you knew they’d only lessen the impact._

_Straightening back up you looked around, your eyes soon catching something from the corner of your vision. Looking towards it, you blinked as you saw a cave, vines seeping out from the opening and disappearing inside. Without a second thought you went inside, your legs guiding you as you passed by many broken down and jagged pieces of rocks that were wrapped up in vines. In the middle of the room was a gigantic hole, walking towards it and stopping right near the edge, you peered inside. A broken smile pulled itself up onto your lips as you stared down into the dark abyss that stared back at you._

_“I can’t even see the bottom” you breathed out, your body lightly shaking as tears welled up in your eyes. Stepping closer, you closed your eyes and let gravity dragged your body forward until all you could feel was the rush of air that blew up towards you as you fell. The smile on your face never once disappearing as your tears rushed upwards along with the wind. ‘It’s better this way’ you thought, giving a weak laugh._

You jolted awake, a cold sheet of sweat coating your skin as you panted. Why? Why were you thinking of **_that_** day? It had been so long ago now; you were happy now…weren’t you? Bringing a hand up you wiped at the stray tears that leaked from your eyes.

Looking around you from your spot on the large green sofa. Your blankets were crumpled up at the end of the couch and the moonlight that seeped through the window reflected off of the screen of the flat screen TV that was horizontal from the couch. There wasn’t really much to see, you could hear the light sound of snoring that came from upstairs, muffled by closed doors. Pushing yourself to stand you slipped on your shoes and shuffled towards the front door. You pulled it opened and stepped out into the chilly night air, closing the door behind you and sitting down on the front steps.

Marveling at the blanket of snow that shined as it covered the ground, you sucked in a large breath of air before exhaling it back out into a cloud of white smoke. You started to think back to that day, the day of your…a lot had happened after your failure. You had met a talking flower that was just plain evil, a kind goat woman who treated you as if you were her child, and two skeletons. After that ‘date’ with Papyrus you didn’t find in you to continue on. To face the King and go back to the surface. So the skeleton brothers let you stay with them.

It was kind of them, you appreciated everything they did for you. You appreciated Papyrus’ spaghetti, despite the fact that it makes you sick after forcing yourself to eat every last bit to please him. You also appreciated Sans’ terrible jokes, your cheeks flushed a bit at the thought of the shorter skeleton before chuckling. ‘ _Silly, he’d never see you like that_ ’ you thought. ‘ _Not when you’re so broken_ ’ your eyes traveled down to your covered wrist. Lifting your arm up, you watched the sleeve of your sweater fall downwards and expose the pale skin of your wrist.

As well as the faded and even a few new scars that ran horizontal on your skin. With a delicate touch of your finger, you gently started tracing the scars. Your eyes watering a little as a knot formed in your stomach. “Pathetic” you breathed out, your vision starting to blur.

“kid, what are you doing out here?” you flinched and quickly held your arm close to you to hide the scars when you heard Sans’ deep voice from behind you.

“N-nothing and what did I tell you about sneaking up behind me!” you exclaimed, watching as he dropped down beside you. He gave his usual skeleton grin, the white dots that represented his pupils looked from your eyes to your arm that you were hugging to your chest.

“hm, you sure about that, kid?” Sans hummed, closing his eye sockets. You had learned a while ago that it was best not to question how his and his brother’s bodies worked.

“I told you not to call me that, I’m eighteen meaning I’m an adult. Just like you” you mumbled, looking down at your lap while blushing. It was silent after that, before you flinched when something cold and yet a little warm wrapped around your wrist and pulled your arm away from your chest. It didn’t matter how much force you used, he was still stronger than you. You shivered as you listened to him hum while he traced the tips of his phalanges across your scars.

“H-hey, w-what are you d-doing?!” you cried out, trying to yank your hand out of his grip. Wincing as he tightened his hold. His eye sockets were half lidded as his skeleton smile slowly started to disappear and turn upside down.

“why’d you come here, [your name]?” he suddenly asked. You flinched as you heard that question, this isn’t the first time he’s asked. He’s asked almost every week it seems and usually you could come up with a simple lie.

_“I tripped.”_

_“I was camping with my friends on the mountain and got a bit too reckless near the hole.”_

_“It was an accident; I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”_

But, this was the first time he had seen the scars and the first time that he actually used your name when asking. You swallowed thickly, before your eyes went dull as your lips tugged upwards into a broken smile. “I…I…” you tried to speak but you couldn’t seem to find your voice. “Things were so rough up there” you said, your voice cracking as the smile fell and tears started to well up in your eyes and overflow. “Everyone was leaving, especially…especially them…I know they kept telling me it wasn’t my fault but…” you inhaled sharply before releasing a shaky sigh.

“I was never really a happy child to begin with…I just always felt sad, like I was a mistake. Not many people wanted to be near me and the few friends I did have rarely talked to me. I did end up having two amazing friends…but for a while they ended up ditching me once high school started. And what made it all come crumbling down was the…the divorce” you breathlessly said, more tears sliding down your face as your vision was blurred. “I had lost all sense of motivation I didn’t want to do anything anymore…I just wanted…”

“it’s alright” your whole body was shaking as you were pulled into a hard, yet somewhat soft chest. Skeleton arms were wrapped tightly around you as Sans ran his phalanges through your hair. It felt nice being held like this, he smelt like ketchup and old books, but that was fine.

“I just wanted it all to stop, but didn’t know how to. Until…until I heard a couple of kids talking about Mt. Ebott” you whispered, your eyes stinging at the hash cold wind that blew onto your face. “I’m just a selfish idiot, aren’t I?” you chuckled along with a chocked sob as you said that, another round of tears flowing down your face. Sans didn’t say anything as he continued to stroke your hair and hold you close. “Why couldn’t it have just worked…?”

“i’m glad it didn’t” Sans whispered, you looked up at his face as he stared upwards toward the ceiling of the Underground. Looking at the crystals that severed as fake stars. “you’re an amazing and kindhearted soul that’s just been through too much, you may not see it but you brighten everyone’s day” he said. “you make papyrus happy by eating all his spaghetti, you make everyone feel loved and cared for when you speak and compliment them, and you make every day perfect for me just by being here” he said, mumbling the last part as a bright blue blush covered his bone cheeks.

“What?” you questioned, sniffing a little as you blushed.

“[your name], you’re beautiful and there are people out there that care about you. you’re not selfish, what you’re feeling isn’t your fault. but…please don’t ever give up, we’re all here for you…i’m here for you and i don’t know what i’d do if you were to ever disappear” Sans mumbled as he held you closer to him. Your face now felt as if it was on fire as more tears started to well up in your eyes.

“Sans” you mumbled, closing your eyes and snuggling closer to him as a cold wind blew by.

“hm?” you heard him hum as a response as he gave your body a slight squeeze.

“Thank you…I…I love you” you mumbled, yawning as you slowly started to fall asleep.

“i love you too, [your name]” you heard him say followed by a yawn and before you knew it. You were already falling asleep.  


End file.
